One of the features of martial arts is the breaking of boards. This can be done in practice and also is carried out in exhibition and in competition. The boards have to be supported effectively so that the breaking is effected cleanly. In particular, holding the boards in vertical orientation requires a device which supports the boards so that they are supported against falling and against recoil.